Fantasy
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Sequel to Give Me What I Want. Naoto finds herself in a situation suggested six months before Rise's depature for her world tour. AU. Futa!Naoto x Rise
Rise pushed her until Naoto felt the wall against her back, the cold wooden surface seeping through her shirt. They devoured each other with a flurry of hungry kisses, Rise nipping at her lips until she drew some blood. Naoto pulled away for a moment to catch her breath but Rise kept her close, her fingers wrapping around the back of her neck.

"We need to stop," Naoto said breathily. Her voice wavered with just a hint of regret.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rise whispered against Naoto's mouth.

"Need I remind you we're in my office."

"Which makes it the perfect place for this." Rise kissed Naoto again, harder, deeper. Naoto felt the kiss in her stomach, in her hips. Rise reached between them and felt the faint bulge growing in Naoto's pants. Naoto inhaled sharply.

"Rise..."

"It's not a crime to admit your desires, Naoto-kun."

"I can't. We can't. There are people working-"

"You worry too much. The door is locked, the blinds are shut. The day is almost over." Rise let out a little laugh. "You should be grateful I didn't come over during rush hour."

"You're insatiable."

"So what does that make you?" Rise asked, raising an eyebrow.

Just then Naoto noticed the little wicked twinkle in Rise's eyes. Naoto knew when she was losing an argument. And with Rise's return after her six month world tour, turning down sex was not an acceptable answer. She breathed out an exasperated sigh, partially out of frustration, partially out of amusement.

"What am I going to do with you?" Naoto asked.

"Everything," Rise replied with a roguish grin. "I want you to do everything with me."

Rise brought her mouth to Naoto's and kissed her long and deep. Naoto slid her hands down Rise's back, feeling the soft surface of her pink floral printed sundress. Her fingers lingered around the back, where it exposed some of Rise's skin. She felt soft and warm under her touch.

"I can't believe I'm actually going through with this," Naoto said skeptically.

"I can," Rise answered with a devilish smile.

"You need to stay quiet."

Rise rolled her eyes playfully.

"Rise, I'm serious. You can't afford a scandal with me. And I can't afford to lose my job."

"Relax, I'll stay quiet." Rise stepped back and Naoto followed her. Carefully, she laid her hands on Naoto's chest and pushed her into her seat. "But can you?"

Rise was quick with her work. She dropped to her knees, unbuckled Naoto's belt, unbuttoned her pants and didn't hesitate to pull her hardened length out from her boxers. Naoto swallowed an invisible lump in her throat. They looked at each other for a moment. And then, in one seamless motion, Rise wrapped her hand around Naoto and licked the tip of precum off her head.

Naoto sucked in a breath and stilled. Rise looked up curiously, a grin tugging at the edge of her lips before taking her entirety into her mouth. Naoto glanced between the blinds, the door, then back to Rise. Never in a million years did she consider receiving a blowjob here in her office.

No, that was a lie. Ever since Rise mentioned it six months ago, Naoto entertained the thought. She wasn't much of a daydreamer, but there were times when she indulged such lewd fantasies, more so after Rise's bold suggestion.

Naoto reached down and moved Rise's hair behind her ear. There was something unbearably erotic about watching Rise go down on her in a public workplace. The thought of being found out, of being discovered. It had her heart racing laps in her chest. She inhaled and let out a low groan from the back of her throat, forcing Rise to stop and look up.

Naoto blushed and said nothing.

"If that got you going, I can't even imagine what this will do."

Rise wrapped her lips around Naoto's hard-on and sucked her thoroughly before leaving her with a soft pop. She moved her hand up to reveal a portion of Naoto's foreskin. She stuck out her tongue and, at a painstakingly slow pace, licked the inner rim.

Naoto died in an instant.

Her stomach tightened as a satisfied grunt of pleasure passed her lips. She had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep the rest of herself quiet.

 _God, the things Rise could do with her tongue_ , Naoto thought. _They are enough to drive anyone mad._

Naoto reached down and pushed her hips into Rise slightly, watching herself move in and out of the starlet's mouth. Her fingers gripped the back of Rise's neck for good measure, exerting some force as a means of encouragement. She was swift to come after several minutes, Rise swallowing most of her semen. When Naoto finished she leaned back on her seat with labored breaths. Rise stroked her cock again. So soon after coming it felt almost painful to endure. But she didn't tell Rise to stop. She didn't mind the pain, it was the type that set every nerve of her being on edge.

Rise grinned and stopped altogether, rising up from her knees to kiss Naoto. She let her taste the salt of herself on her tongue. Naoto's face blared red. Rise bit the detective's bottom lip.

"I think that's the quickest you've ever come," Rise said with a giggle.

"S-Shut up," Naoto whispered bashfully.

"You're so cute when you get embarrassed. Okay, I'll give you kudos for lasting longer than thirty seconds."

"You make it sound like I have a low tolerance for oral sex."

Rise shrugged. She sat on top of Naoto's desk and crossed her legs, meeting her eyes with a hooded, lustful gaze.

"You're a siren. The things you do with your tongue, with your mouth...You make it impossible not to finish so quickly."

Naoto scooted closer to the desk, grateful that she didn't have much of anything on it. If there were stacks of paperwork they were sure to be sullied; torn, crumpled, and wet. Rise shifted on the desk and spread her legs apart.

"Say, Naoto-kun," Rise asked as she leaned forward. "Did you really miss me while I was gone?"

Naoto slid her hands underneath Rise's dress, past her cream colored stockings and garter-belt, blindly feeling for her underwear.

"Of course I did."

"What did you miss the most about me?"

When Naoto found Rise's underwear she caressed her hips for a moment and paused, unhooking the straps with a quick snap. She wasted no time and came up to bring Rise's underwear off of her, the lacy, sheer material coming down to her ankles and landing squarely at Naoto's feet.

"I missed what you tasted like."

Heart pounding, Naoto laid her hands on Rise's inner thighs and lifted the ends of her sundress, bringing her mouth to her. She'd serviced her many times, in many different places, but never in her office. This fantasy was entertained only in her wildest dreams, deep inside the darkest recess of her imagination.

There were times when six months seemed too long, like a lifetime had flashed by in the blink of an eye. And it felt like it had. Naoto counted down every single day until Rise would return to her, until the very moment she did. And when they were finally together again, exactly like this, she couldn't help but think that it felt so right.

Naoto set her tongue against Rise's swollen clitoris gently as if to tease her. Rise desperately reached out and brought Naoto's face closer to her, while releasing a soft sigh. Naoto let out a breath against Rise's clitoris and licked her with the tip of her tongue. One lick and then a second. The third came shortly after. After the third she lightly sucked it between her lips. Rise stiffened and drawled out a pleasurable moan.

Naoto pulled away from underneath Rise's dress and stared at her. She was sure the sound could've been heard from outside the office.

"What?" Rise asked.

Naoto looked at her.

Rise caressed Naoto's cheek assuringly, her eyes giving off a silent apology.

Naoto disappeared into Rise's sundress again and continued right where she left off, exploring every part of her. She licked the lips of Rise's vulva, running up and down in lavishing strokes. The longer she lingered, the wetter she got. Naoto spread her tongue and lapped her opening, savoring the sweet and tart taste on her lips. Suddenly, she pushed her tongue far into Rise and her hips rose off the table.

A faint muffled sound came from Rise as she clenched her hand into a tight fist and bit on it. Naoto felt prodded further, her heart aching to hear Rise's voice without any restraint. How she loathed the circumstances right now, having to hide such a beautiful sound from even herself. It almost felt like a crime, to pleasure Rise and yet be denied of the very thing that rewarded her efforts.

Naoto brought her fingers up and slid two of them inside Rise. She felt so wet and warm against her fingers. Naoto then focused her attention on Rise's clitoris. It pulsed against her tongue while Rise's tight wet passage slowly opened itself to her fingers. She'd known enough to get her to come quickly, perhaps not as fast as Rise did for her, but still fast enough to have her climax in the next five minutes. As Rise's breaths grew more desperate and ragged she fell completely silent once she reached the edge. Her eyes screwed shut and she parted her lips while arching herself into Naoto's mouth.

Naoto curled her fingers against Rise's soft spot inside her, motioning her to come. Once Rise clamped down on her fingers she kissed her clitoris and sucked on it hard, forcing her to orgasm. Rise rocked her hips up and down, her wetness spilling onto Naoto's lips and chin. She measured her breaths to stay quiet, but the faintest of whimpers escaped the moment Naoto pulled her fingers away. Rise's innards pulsed and throbbed around nothing that it felt slightly uncomfortable.

Naoto pulled away, wiping her lips off with the back of her hand. A light sheet of sweat covered her forehead from burying her head into Rise's sundress. Rise pulled back her blue bangs and looked deep into Naoto's grey eyes, eyes that burned with a heat she'd seen in their moments of passion.

Rise lifted up her sundress and pulled it up over her head, revealing nothing but the garter belt and brassiere she wore underneath. Naoto worked on unclasping her bra and tossed it somewhere across the room. They kissed and Rise jumped off the desk, Naoto rising up to stand from her seat. When their bodies finally met, Naoto turned Rise over and pressed her chest to Rise's back. She pulled her wavy brown hair to the side and laid a single, possessive kiss at the length of her neck. Naoto reached out to her drawer and Rise took her wrist to stop her.

"No condoms. I got the IUD before coming here."

"Y-You did?"

"Yes," Rise said with a smile. "I wanted to surprise you. So...surprise."

Naoto wrapped both hands around Rise's waistline. "Is it safe for us to engage in intercourse so soon?"

"Intercourse," Rise repeated with a smile in her voice. "If you're asking if it's safe to fuck me, then yes Naoto-kun you can fuck me."

Naoto forced a deep calming breath to steady herself. She knew how Rise's IUD worked and just how effective it was to prevent pregnancies. It took her a while to reel in the realization of abandoning any use of condoms while they were together.

"Well, you aren't just going to leave me like this, are you?" Rise turned her exquisite face to Naoto and pressed her hips onto her strained erection.

Naoto shook her head a little too eagerly. "No, certainly not."

Rise bent over and Naoto forced her onto the desk, spreading her legs apart. She had the most beautiful body, slender, lithe but built with some muscles from all her idol training. Naoto took the sweetest delight in Rise's satin thigh high stockings, floral laced garter belt and pink stiletto heels. It looked even more erotic with Rise dressed only in such a manner.

Naoto loosened her collar and tie and stepped out of her pants. She couldn't afford to sully her clothes. After all, these sort of risqué activities tended to get messy one way or another.

She moved forward and set the wet tip of her cock against Rise, drawing out a soft purr from her lips. Rise barely had time to brace herself before Naoto thrust into her so hard, so incredibly deep that she cried out loud. Her voice echoed across the room and one of Naoto's hands shot out to clamp Rise's mouth.

"Shh," Naoto cooed into her ear. Rise measured her breaths to stay quiet. Slowly, she released her mouth and untied the tie around her own collar. There was no way Rise would stay quiet, especially if Naoto were to penetrate her from behind, unless she were to take certain precautions. She straightened out her skinny navy blue tie and pulled it taut between her hands.

"Are you going to gag me?" Rise asked as she arched and looked behind her.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Only if you're going to be very rough with me," Rise said with a wink.

Naoto thrust into Rise hard and she clamped down on her intruding presence. They both sighed in blissful pleasure. Before setting up the gag, Naoto loomed over Rise and kissed her in gentle, seeking waves while moving inside her. Rise moaned into her mouth, desperate for more a she rocked her hips encouragingly.

After much reluctance, Naoto pulled away and brought her tie to Rise's mouth, securing the gag with a knot. Naoto began thrusting again, entering Rise with as much force as she did before. A smattering of muffled whimpers and sighs escaped Rise's lips as she moaned quietly against the cool mahogany desk under her cheek.

Soon Naoto's office filled with the sound of her grunts, Rise's gasps, and their slick bodies slapping against each other. Naoto pushed down and deep into Rise, eliciting a sharp muscle spasm. She gripped the back of Rise's neck and rode her with long driving thrusts. Rise's body burned like fire around her and she groaned as her heat enveloped her cock.

 _It's been a considerably long time since I've felt this way_ , Naoto thought silently. _I can't even remember the last time I was this rough with her._

Rise grabbed the end of the desk desperately as Naoto drove into her again and again with a ferocity that took both of them by surprise. Naoto was shocked by her own insistence; every thrust moving deeper and quicker until she seemed to pound into the pit of Rise's stomach.

 _We aren't even having sex anymore. This can't possibly be sex._ Naoto closed her eyes and gripped Rise's hips with her hands. _It's as though I'm using her body for my own personal gain._

Rise writhed underneath her, stretching over the desk like a cat in heat. Naoto placed her hands against Rise's back before letting them roam slowly over the contours and curves of her body. She felt a sense of possessiveness take over for a moment as she brought Rise's throat towards her with one hand.

 _I don't know why I feel this way_ , Naoto confessed to herself. With every brutal thrust she felt a sharp but fleeting current of pleasure wash over her again and again.

The scenery around them began to fade in the distance. The sound of Rise's blatant cries of need were all Naoto could hear as she slammed in and out of her desperately. Rise's knees started to weaken, but Naoto held her still and continued, unrelenting as she wrenched an orgasm from her body. Rise whimpered against the gag loudly and shuddered, her innards fluttering all around Naoto's penis excitedly.

"God...Rise," Naoto gasped.

A surge of warm fluid flooded her cock, lubricating her still hardened length. Rise clenched and unclenched around her, trying to milk Naoto's load. She gave Rise a few short thrusts before finally succumbing and spending her pleasure inside, filling her stomach with her liquid heat. She came in a flurry of quick spurts, drenching every part of Rise's womb. Still, Naoto pumped her hips absently until some of her semen dripped out from Rise, spreading down to her inner thighs.

Heart still racing, Naoto untied the knot from the makeshift gag and released it. Rise's chest heaved heavily against the desk and her labored breaths came out more ragged than hers.

Still embedded in Rise she pushed into her one last time and hit her soft spot inside.

"Naoto-kun," Rise said wearily. She squirmed underneath and pushed her hips back in response. "You sure know how to fuck a girl."

Naoto blushed and quickly pulled out. She heard the sweetest cry grace Rise's lips in the moment, the regret tinged in her voice at the loss of contact. Naoto regretted it too. If she could stay inside her all night, she would.

"Did I hurt you?" Naoto asked after pulling up her boxers and pants.

"No, not really." Rise straightened herself out and looked at Naoto. Rise's stomach was slightly red from leaning over the desk. "Okay, maybe you did, but just a little bit. It wasn't anything I didn't already want."

Naoto caressed Rise's lips, her face, down the line between her breasts to her stomach. She had the most beautiful body. If she continued further there was no doubt she'd get hard again.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Rise whispered as she threw her arms around Naoto's neck. "You fucked me like there was no tomorrow. And when you came...you came pretty hard."

"I really did miss you." Naoto buried her head into Rise's neck and kissed her behind the ear. Rise shuddered in her arms and pressed her naked body closer to her.

"I feel the same way too," Rise said against Naoto's lips. She gave her one kiss and broke away to collect her clothing.

Naoto watched Rise dress first in her panties, slipping them on while still clad in her heels. The moment it made contact with her body she shivered. The wetness on her panties made her a little uncomfortable.

Rise blushed for the first time since she walked into Naoto's office. It looked odd seeing her this way, shy, bashful, uncharacteristically demure. Naoto kissed her gently to calm her nerves. It did the trick. She finished helping Rise into her sundress and waited until they both looked presentable again. As Naoto tidied up the rest of her office she couldn't help but imagine all that had just happened. They'd had sex and it was completely risky, unprofessional, out of character even for Naoto. And yet, despite all of it, she'd never experienced something so exhilarating it throttled her even now.

 _I'd be lying if I said I never wanted to do this again_ , Naoto admitted shamelessly.

"Your heart's racing," Rise said and laid her hand on Naoto's chest, her heartbeat thumping against her palm.

"I'm just glad you're back," Naoto said as she tried to hide the hunger in her eyes.

"You want to make up for lost time?" Rise asked, catching on quickly. She might have been a fool, but not when it came to these matters.

Naoto nodded and after a quick kiss, they walked out together. Not even half the cubicle lined office was occupied anymore. She could only wonder for how long it had been this way. When they reached the elevator and stepped into it, Naoto looked over to the buttons on her right and pressed for the lobby. It began moving without a hitch, but the entire time she glanced back and forth to the cherry red stop lever. From the corner of her eyes she caught a small smirk on Rise's lips.

"To hell with it," Naoto breathed out and pulled the button once more.


End file.
